


What Even

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian blinks, and he finds himself on the island. He walks, and then Alan is there. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaseanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/gifts).



> This wasn't easy to write at all! It's probably because I wrote 50,000 words of Jurassic Park for Nanowrimo. I ended up writing this as a sort of prologue to my story, eventually. I hope the person I wrote this for enjoys it. :)

With a low groan, Ian Malcom blinked open his eyes, surprise written all over his face as he does so. The last thing he remembers was getting into an argument with Kelly about her choice of colleges. But when he opens his eyes, he's blinded by sun – which isn't really possible, since the argument was inside his home – and he can hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks – which also isn't possible, since he lived in New York.

He groans once more, rolling over and blinking his eyes against the glare of the sun. He can feel the rough sand against his skin and with a muffled shout of aggravation stands up and looks around.

He recognizes the place immediately, and almost throws his head back in annoyance. How he finds himself on the island of hell, he does not know, but with an all too familiar roar resonating through the island just then, he sighs and knows he needs to find his way off of the island.

***

He doesn't know how long he's been walking along the beach, looking for some way off the island. He's hot though, and sweating buckets. Every now and then, he hears a roar ring through the island and flinches, hoping that the dinosaurs don't come any closer. He knows there's a few in the water, but he doesn't exactly plan on swimming back home.

He's also hungry. The last time he ate something was a couple of hours before he found himself here, and since he doesn't have a watch, he doesn't know how long he's been here. For all he knows, it's been hours.

He lets out a sigh before sitting down on the sand and resting for a couple of minutes. He wishes he had some water with him but once again, it's not like he planned to be stuck on this god forsaken island.

"Ian?" He hears, startling him as he turns around to find Alan Grant behind him, eyes open in surprise.

"Alan, hey!" He chuckles, standing up and wiping the sand away from his leather pants and the sweat from his forehead.

"How'd you get here?" Alan questions after a few minutes of silence and Ian shrugs, looking around the vast beach.

"No idea. I remember having an argument with my daughter and then I was waking up here." He states, "What about you?" He eventually asks, wondering if Alan maybe knew something that Ian didn't.

"I have no idea myself. I was watching the television when, like you, I woke up here." Alan responds with a shrug. Ian can't help but chuckle at the infamous hat and when Alan looks over at him, he nods towards said hat.

"D'you always wear your hat when you're watching the television?"

"What are you talking about?" Alan frowns before taking his hat off and staring at it in confusion.

"No. I uh, I lost the hat. A few years ago." Alan murmurs before arching an eyebrow at Ian. "I highly doubt you still wear black leather and black t-shirts." He chuckles.

Ian looks down before conceding to the point, jumping a bit when another roar echoes through the island.

"Any idea how long you've been here?"  Ian watches as Alan shakes his head and groans, wondering what they could possibly do now.

***

"What happened, with the second island?" Alan asks a while later. They moved into the grass just off of the beach, a nice area of shade available through the large trees. They're stretched out, watching the waves while sitting next to one another. It's nice, weirdly enough.

"Christ. My girlfriend at the time, Sarah, went on an excursion, thanks to the lovely John Hammond, without telling me." Ian begins with a shake of his head.

"I went there to get her back."

"Something happen?" Alan asks after a few moments and Ian snorts, shaking his head.

"The opposite, actually. We're getting married soon. "

"Shit, didn't you hate commitment?" Alan chuckles while Ian snorts once more and begins chuckling at himself.

"Yeah. Sarah kicked me into shape, though." Ian responds with a shrug, looking at Alan with an arched eyebrow. "What about you and Ellie?" Ian almost wants to take the question back, with how sad Alan begins to look.

"We uh, broke up. She wanted kids and well—" Alan begins before trailing off and Ian can't help but feel bad. He knows that Alan isn't the best with kids. Took him an Tyrannosaurus Rex to care about Lex and Tim.

"It wasn't mutual, not really. But I've grown to accept it. Mostly, I just focus on my digs and my students," Alan says after minutes of silence, and Ian nods, understanding what Alan is saying.

"How do you think we got here?" He eventually asks, watching the sun slowly decline in the sky as the waves begin to crash harder against the rocks.

"I have no idea. Any idea why we're here?" Alan asks while Ian shrugs.

"Might as well get used to it, then." Alan grins, taking his hat off and putting it over his face as he relaxes into the night.

***

As Ian blinks open his eyes once more, he's surprised to see Sarah leaning over him, a frown placed upon her face. He goes to rub her cheek slightly, confused as to why she's frowning before he remembers being on the island with the dinosaurs and talking to Alan.

He looks around, realizing he's back in his home. Kelly is next to him, a frown on her face too and he sits up, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"What happened?" He finally asks, after realizing that there's no way Alan was in his home, and he was on the island.

"You tripped on the table leg in your anger. Knocked yourself out." Sarah answers as Ian gets up. Confusion is clear on his face as he looks for his phone. When he finds it, he just flips it open, to drop it in surprise as it rings.

"Shit." He mumbles, grabbing it.

"Alan?" He answers, letting out a breath when he hears the other man's voice on the other end of the line.

"Did you?" Alan begins.

"Definitely. What do you—" Ian interrupts only to stop when Alan begins talking over him.

"I have no idea. Maybe—"

"Something is going to happen with the island?" Ian sighs, falling back in shock.

"And we're gonna be involved," He hears Alan mutter. The two remain silent for a while, letting the knowledge of what's going to happen engulf them.

"This ain't gonna be good." Ian sighs, ignoring the looks of Sarah and Kelly.


End file.
